Kitahachi Uchiha
by lukehann1
Summary: A young 17 year old boy finds himself in a world of shinobi. an orphan sense birth, he questions who his parents are. He will be surprised by the truth of who he his, and what he will become.
1. Chapter 1

The story is set in a similar universe as the "Main Naruto" universe. Some events in the main Naruto history my be altered to suit the story

Enjoy!

Chapter 1"Kitahachi Uchiha"

In a small village, around the out skirts of the hidden leaf, lived a 17 year old boy. He was an orphan sense birth, and was raised by and elderly couple. A man named Sumio Genda and his wife Hikaru Genda. Sumio was a former shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Hikaru was a former medical ninja of the sand. They lived in a small house out side the hidden leaf village. The boy was strong and brave but always wondered who his mother and father where. All he knew was that his clan name was "Uchiha". Sumio trained the boy in the art of the shinobi. The boys name was Kitahachi Uchiha.

...

One evening Hikaru sent Kitahachi to get some herbs for the medicine she was brewing. The plant grew at the top of the hill where there was plenty of light for it to grow. Kitahachi loved going to the top of the hill because from there he could see the hokage stone faces in the hidden leaf village. He climbed the hill almost falling a few times, he scaled rocks until he reached the top. When he reached the top he took a deep breath and gazed at the hokage stone faces. He remembered when he was young and Sumio told him the names of the hokage. Starting from the left was the 1st Hashirama Senju, then the 2nd Tobirama Senju, the 3rd Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 4th Minato Namikaze, the 5th Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin, the 6th Kakashi Hatake, the 7th Naruto Uzumaki and finally the current hokage the 8th Kaneko Hatake, the son of the 6th. Even no the hidden leaf village was a few miles away, Kitahachi could see them towering over the village, watching it, protecting it. When he was done admiring the view he picked the plants and headed back home.

His home was small. The outside was white, the roof was made from green tiles which suited the scenery of large forest trees around the house. Inside there was 4 rooms. Kitahachi`s room, Sumio and Hikaru`s room, the main living area where the food was made and ate and the bathroom. When Kitahachi reached the house it was pitch black out. He was met by Sumio coming back from a bounty collection. Even though he was a retired shinobi, he still did some bounty's for the leaf to bring in some extra money to the home.

"Hello Kitahachi, how are you?" said Sumio.

"Fine" replied Kitahachi.

"How was your bounty mission? Me and Hikaru haven't seen you in 3 days."

"I was suspicious the target was aware I was following him, so I stayed in the sand for a while. I visited Hikaru`s family when I was there."

After their brief conversation outside, they entered the house.

When they entered they where met by the sight of Hikaru reaching for some ingredients to put into the medicine she was brewing. In the hidden leaf village Hikaru was looked on as an expert medical ninja and a master of brewing medicine. She made medicine for the leaf, free of charge, because she believed that what she was doing would help a someone to fight another day.

"Sumio my dear" she said with relief of him being OK.

"Welcome home. I take it your mission went well?"

"Yes it did, easy enough for what was being paid" said Sumio.

"And Kitahachi, I see you have returned with my herbs I sent you for"

Kitahachi handed the herbs to Hikaru.

The next day Kitahachi woke up a bit earlier than usual. The day before he was very busy running errands, that he didn't get as much training in that he would have liked. He got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. He was average height for his age, but his his body was in peak shape. He had what was considered to be a strange hairstyle. At either side of his face hung to long strands of hair. The back of his hair was tied back into a pony tail and between the top of his forehead and his pony tail was spiky, un-groomed hair. His hair was jet black and he had dark brown eyes. He got changed into his everyday cloths. He wore a black, baggy kimono, tied in at the waste with a wide red cloth belt. On his feet he wore, sandals that ninja wore. The bottom third of his legs was covered in bandages to tighten his cloths to his legs. The kimono was cut of at the shoulders showing his arms. Around his hands, to half way up his arms he wore more bandages to protect his skin when preforming tie jutsu.

He left the house without eating or even saying where he was going. He headed into the forest that surrounded his home. At the very middle of the forest stood a tall tree. It was the tallest tree in all the forest. Kitahachi climbed the tree without using his hands. He did this by applying chakra to the soles of his feet. This allowed him to connect to the tree and walk up it. Walking up a tree was was taught to shinobi to teach basic chakra control. He did other forms of training like push ups, walking on his hands, and even walking on water. Around mid day, he realized he had not eaten and was starting to fell hungry. He headed home exhausted, but he had planned to go back and train when he had something to eat. He was still around 20 minutes away from his house when heard heard a massive boom! He looked up to see smoke emerging from the trees a little bit further. Kitahachi worried that it was coming from his home, so he hurried back. He ran through the forest hastily, his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't concentrate on any one thing. Thoughts stated flooding into his mind, thinking what might of happen to Sumio and Hikaru.

When he arrived at his home he was met by a sight of Sumio, standing in a large crater, making the serpent hand sign. At the corner of his eyes he seen two shadows disappearing into the trees behind them. Kitahachi had no idea what was going on.

"OK Kitahachi calm down. Obviously a battle took place hear. But who won?" he thought into himself.

He looked around to see the house half destroyed. Where there used to be the seating area was gone. Now only rubble. His bedroom was also gone. He looked straight into the back of the living area where the cooking was done. He saw Hikaru laying down, beaten up looking, with blood at the side of her mouth. Sumio had no intentions going after the enemy. Instead he ran to Hikaru. Kitahachi soon went over to her as well.

"Sumio, my dear. You won" she said with a weak quiet voice.

"No Hikaru, they got away. Try not to talk, we will get you to the hidden as fast as we can." said Sumio.

"No Sumio" she said with a pause.

"I am going to die hear, and there is nothing you can do about it... I lived a happy life, with no regrets."

Sumio was knelled down beside her, saying nothing.

"My dying wish is that you keep him safe"

Hikaru looked at Kitahachi while Sumio looked straight at Hikaru with a blank expression.

Slowly her eyes started to close. Finally Sumio stood, and turned to Kitahachi. Streams of tears came from his eyes. This was the first time Kitahachi ever seen him cry. As much as he wanted to, Kitahachi couldn't cry.

"Kitahachi" Sumio said with an un-wavering voice.

"Where heading to the leaf village"

Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!

The next chapter will be online soon. Keep reading to see what happens to Kitahachi.


	2. Chapter 2

The story is set in a similar universe as the "Main Naruto" universe. Some events in the main Naruto history my be altered to suit the story. If you haven't read the last chapter, do so to understand the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 "The Hidden Leaf Village"

Kitahachi and Sumio set of for the leaf. The leaf was at-least a 2 hour walk so first they headed into the village to eat. They went to a small restaurant at the end of town. Every time they went to the restaurant the manager always had a big welcome for Sumio. The restaurant manager was fond of ninja because he had and idea that ninja carried large amounts of money with them. On there trip to the restaurant none of them said a word. When they entered the restaurant they where met by the manager egger for them, like he had been expecting them.

"Hello Sumio, so nice to see you again" said the manager.

He was met by the grim, lifeless face of Sumio. He looked at Kitahachi and Kitahachi looked at him. Kitahachi`s face was not much different. The managers smile soon fell.

"let me seat you" he said with a wavering voice.

"And what would you be having?"

"Nothing for me" said Sumio with a flat tone of voice.

Kitahachi was surprised. He wondered the point of going into a restaurant and not eating. He then realised that coming into the restaurant wasn't for Sumio`s benefit, it was for his own.

"And you Kitahachi?"

"Um-mm" murmured Kitahachi.

"Give him a rack of lamb, he hasn't eaten all day" said Sumio with a sort of snigger in his voice.

"Yes mister Genda, right away sir" the manger said with relief of having to leave this awkward encounter.

"You probably have a lot of questions so, now is the time to ask" said Sumio with a stern expression.

"Who were those men? Why did they attack you?" said Kitahachi with relief of finally talking.

"They were rogue ninja, who probably had a bounty on me" he replied.

"I came back from picking up some groceries from the village when I seen them with a blade around Hikaru`s throat. As soon as they seen me they drove it through her side and prepared for battle."

Kitahachi knew that he was lying, because the was no wound in her side. But he didn't ask any questions because it wasn't the right time.

His food soon came, but by this point he had lost his appetite. He ate as much as he could but the majority of the plate was full.

"Ready? Then lets go to the leaf village" said Sumio, finally breaking the silence while Kitahachi ate.

They made there way to the leaf village while Kitahachi still said said nothing.

"You know the drill. Someone asks you your name what do you say?"

"That my name is Kitahachi Genda" replied Kitahachi.

He had been told to do this many times in the past. Sumio`s excuse for this was that he would be frowned upon if people knew he was an orphan.

They arrived at the gates of the hidden leaf village. Kitahachi looked up at them in disbelief of there size. The 2 of them walked into the village. Kitahachi looked around him. He seen an office beside the gates with 2 ninja in it. They looked straight at him whispering, giving glances to Sumio. They made there way through the village while the people walked by them like they where just normal villagers, but the ninja looked on them with a raised eye brow and open mouth.

"They look a lot bigger from here" said Sumio, pointing up at the hokage stone faces.

Kitahachi looked up and panned across, admiring them.

They walked on until they reached a tall red building.

"This is where the hokage lives" said Sumio.

They entered the building and went up a flight of stairs. They reached a closed door. Sumio knocked and entered without being invited in. There was a desk and sitting behind it was a man in white robes that was red at parts. He looked surprised to see Sumio and even more when he seen Kitahachi.

"Hello Sumio my friend. How are you?" said the man.

"Not to good I'm afraid. We where attacked in our home by shinobi. I suspect they had me in there bingo books and wanted my head." replied Sumio

"That's unfortunate" said the man.

"Yes, and what's even more unfortunate is that my wife Hikaru was killed in the cross hairs".

"I'm sorry to hear that. And I see you travel with a companion." he said while his stair moved to Kitahachi.

"Yes, this is Kitahachi. Kitahachi this is the 8th hokage, Kaneko Hatake."

"Hello there boy" said Kaneko with a smile on his face.

Kitahachi got nervous and tried to think of an intelligent reply.

"Hello Kaneko, I mean Mr Hatake, I mean the 6th."

He nervously continued on.

"I am Kitahachi Genda" he said embarrassed about addressing him.

Kaneko give a stern look at Kitahachi, and came out from the back of his desk. He stood in-front of Kitahachi, ignoring Sumio.

Kaneko was taller than Kitahachi, but smaller than Sumio. His had grey spiky hair and he had a scar going through his left eye. He keep his left eyes close the hole way through the conversation. He looked to be in his 30s but he may have been younger. Sumio always told Kitahachi about how he was a child prodigy like several others of the hokage.

"Your lying. I see it in your eyes. I see everything" he said putting much emphases on the "see".

Kitahachi`s eyes widen as he became more and more nervous.

"Your real name is Kitahachi Uchiha isn't it"

Kitahachi looked at Sumio. There was a moment of silence. Then a smile broke out on Sumio`s face and he began to laugh, soon after Kaneko joined in.

Kitahachi was confused as what was so funny.

"Its OK Kita, we can trust him" said Sumio.

This was the first time in a long time that Sumio had called Kitahachi "Kita"

Sumio looked at Kitahachi.

"Why don't you take a look around the village, ill catch up to you later"

Kitahachi wasn't sure about this, he only just arrived and didn't no anyone. But he knew that "why don't you take a look around the village" really meant "Leave us to speak about matters that doesn't concern you". So Kitahachi did as he was told and left the room and made his way out of the building. As he walked the streets he noticed that the other ninja were still looking at him like he was a myth. He seen a mysterious man. The man wore a scarf around his neck that covered his mouth. His hands where in his pocket and he kept his heap down while he walked but looking up once in a while to see if anyone was watching him. An elderly woman came walking with shopping bags at either arm. The man nudged into her but walked on without saying sorry or even looking at her. But Kitahachi seen what really happened. When the man nudged into her his hand came out of his pocket and snatched a purse from her clothing. Kitahachi reacted quickly.

"Hey you! Give her back her purse!" he shouted.

But the man didn't look back at him, instead he started to run. Kitahachi was on pursuit of him, running through the crowd, trying dodge people. What he didn't know was their was another man on pursuit of him. A ninja. The man ran into an ally. This was good for Kitahachi because now he didn't have to worry about dodging people. Kitahachi was catching up to him but the man was now near the end on the ally, when suddenly, a man jumped down from the roof tops blocking the thief's escape. The man had long blonde hair and was around the same age as Kitahachi. He wore a red vest over a plane black jumper. He wore the leaf village headband on his fore head. Now blocked with 2 men at either side of him the thief dropped the purse.

"Here, here!. Now please let me go." he pleaded.

"Run and let me never see your face again." said the blond man.

The thief ran past him. Now it was just the blond man and Kitahachi.

"Hello stranger. Your quick. And by judging by the way you move your probably a ninja. I'm Inoichi Yamanaka. And you are?"

That name was familiar to Kitahachi. But he couldn't think where he heard it before.

"I'm Kitahachi Genda. Do I know you. Your name sounds familiar?"

"I don't think so. Maybe you heard of my grand father who I was named after."

"Maybe"

Suddenly 2 other men appeared behind Inoichi. Kitahachi clenched his fists thinking they where hear for trouble.

"Don't be alarmed. These are my 2 squad members. Choza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara."

These names were also familiar.

"We have to go" whispered Shikaku to Inoichi.

"I have to go take care of something. It was nice speaking to you." said Inoichi before disappearing with the other 2. It was then that Kitahachi remembered. Sumio once told him of a team called the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. It was getting dark so he headed back to the hokage's mansion to see if Sumio was still there.

Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!

The next chapter will be online soon. Keep reading to see what happens to Kitahachi.


	3. Chapter 3

The story is set in a similar universe as the "Main Naruto" universe. Some events in the main Naruto history my be altered to suit the story. If you haven't read the last chapter, do so to understand the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 "New Comrades"

Kitahachi went to the hokage's mansion to find Sumio, but reaching the entrance to the building he was met by Sumio leaving.

"Kitahachi, I was just about to go get you. I talked with the hokage and he kindly offered me a house in the village. Of coarse I will need to become an active ninja again, doing missions and such to pay for it and our other living costs. So what do you think?"

"Well we don't have any other options. Take the offer. Become a ninja again. Its what Hikaru would have wanted."

They both headed off to their new home inside the hidden leaf village. It was small like there old home. Even know no-one was living in it, it was well kept. When they entered it was dark. Sumio pointed into the darkness.

"Kitahachi light the fire"

Kitahachi made various hand signs.

"Fire style fireball jutsu."

And with that the fire was lit. The room was lit up and their was heat filling the room. Not much furniture but enough to do them for awhile.

"First thing tomorrow we are to go to the hokage. He wishes to speak with you. Its been a long day. Get some rest." said Sumio.

Kitahachi was starting to feel very hungry now. He only had eaten once today and he didn't even eat it all. He explored the house a puck a bedroom. It was strange sleeping somewhere else.

Mourning came and the 2 of them went out for breakfast. With so much that happened, it was easy to forget what started it all. Hikaru`s death. When they where done with breakfast, they headed to the Hokage. He looked to be file-ling paper work when they entered.

"Ah Kitahachi, Sumio. So nice to see you again. How do you like your new home."

"Its going to take some while getting used to." said Sumio

"And you Kitahachi?"

"Yes fine. You wanted to speak with me?" said Kitahachi, already bored with the small talk and wanting to get to the point.

"Yes. As you probably already know, Sumio is to become an active ninja once again. When he is away doing missions outside the village, you will be left alone. Now Sumio tells me, you are trained in the art of the shinobi?"

"Yes sir" said Kitahachi wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well there is a squad of new Genin, fresh out of the academy who are missing a third member. Would you like to join this group and become a shinobi of the leaf?"

He looked at Sumio. He thought for awhile until he came to a dissension.

"I accept. On one condition. We find the men who killed Hikaru."

The hokage and Sumio weir surprised by this. The looked to each other and gave a nod.

"Of coarse. She will be avenged. I promise you."

"So do I get a headband" he said with a smile on his face.

"To be honest I had a feeling you would say yes. So I called for you new sensei."

The door opened. A man with short black spiky hair entered with a grin on his face. He was sort of awkward and unprofessional looking, like he was just new at his job.

"Um, hello. My name is Takasugi Matsuyo. And ill be your new sensei."

Sumio give a glance to Kaneko. A glance that said "who the hell is this guy".

"Takasugi has been a jonin for awhile now but this will be the first team he has lead." said the hokage explaining why he was so unprofessional.

"OK Takasugi. Get it together, your a leader now. My pupils will look up to me." he thought into himself.

Then he looked at Kitahachi. Kitahachi`s face was so serious and emotionless. Takasugi found him intimidating which made him go even more red and embarrassed.

"Takasugi don't you have something you want to say to your new pupil Kitahachi." said the hokage pushing him along to get to the point.

"Yes. I must test your skills as a ninja, so follow me and we will go to the training grounds."

He made his way out the door. Kitahachi gave Sumio a glance then followed Takasugi. As he closed the door behind him he heard Sumio say to the hokage "really?" Referring to Takasugi.

They made their way to the training grounds.

"The final stage of the chunin exams take place here. When the chunin exams are in the hidden leaf that is. I believe the next one takes place in the hidden sand village." said Takasugi squinting his eyes to think if what he was saying was correct.

They entered the training grounds. But it was more of a stadium than a training ground. There was large walls surrounding the stadium. Up high, there was rows of seats for spectators. But at this minute there was only the two of them in the hole stadium.

"OK. First a warm up. Some tai-jutsu?" he said with question in his voice.

Kitahachi still looked at him with the same serious, unimpressed look. Takasugi grinned. But not they same clueless way as before. Now this grin made Kitahachi think there was more to this guy than a clueless fool. No, this man was a ninja. Suddenly out of nowhere Takasugi's foot was an inch from Kitahachi`s face. But Kitahachi was quick to react. He blocked it with one arm, and jump away giving a good distance between the two. Now Kitahachi prepared for battle.

Takasugi ran at him, and swung a punch. Kitahachi dodged it, and the few other punches and kicks after that.

"You can keep up all right, but can you match me?" Takasugi said.

Kitahachi started to fight back. One hit after the other, each being dodged. Takasugi was starting to read his fighting pattern. Three punches, a knee, and finally a kick then starting all over again. He was just about to knee when Takasugi was about to strike. Takasugi drove his fist forward, but Kitahachi had disappeared. Takasugi stopped and raised an eyebrow. Kitahachi was now behind him with a kunai at Takasugi's throat.

"How? When? How did he get behind me? And when did he take my kunai from its holster?" he thought into himself.

Now Kitahachi was wearing the grin.

"Is he really that fast?" thought Takasugi.

"Nice skills. Your obviously not new to tai-jutsu. Now for nin-jutsu."

Kitahachi quickly took the kunai from his throat and jumped back again. Now with a wider distance between them.

Takasugi made a few hand signs, not taking his eyes of Kitahachi.

"Ice style, frost breath" he said while taking in a deep breath that widened his chest.

He then slowly started to breath out. His breath could be seen. It looked more like smoke, and not hot smoke from something burning, no it looked like the sky during a snow storm. It almost reached Kitahachi but he soon dodged it. Takasugi moved his head to aim his attack. Kitahachi kept dodging and dodging until Takasugi ran at him still using his frost breath. Kitahachi dodged while running backwards until he hit the wall behind him. Now he had no where to go, but up. Kitahachi applied chakra to his feet and ran up the wall. He could see behind him the frost still following him. The frost made a layer of ice over the stone wall. Kitahachi thought how if it caught him he would be frozen too. Kitahachi was tired of running, now it was his turn. He made some hand signs.

"Fire style, fireball jutsu" he said filling his lungs with air.

He breathed out heavy, but not all at once. His fire and Takasugi's frost met. Kitahachi was near the top of the wall while Takasugi was below it. There two attacks, now playing tug of war with each other, matching each others strength. Takasugi was now starting to run out of breath. Kitahachi saw this as an opening. He increased the force of his breath giving him the advantage. Now at the point where the attacks met, was water pouring down. The fire was melting the ice particles in the frost breath. This was it, Kitahachi`s fire breath was near to Takasugi, pushing back his attack. Until between them was a large doom, repelling both their attacks.

"What? Is this some sort of jutsu? No wait. There is something spinning in the middle." Kitahachi thought to himself.

Kitahachi and Takasugi stopped their attacks, and the spinning dome began to stop. There now stood a young girl around the same age as Kitahachi. She had long black hair, but there was something off about her. Her eyes where completely white with no pupil. She turned to Takasugi, ignoring Kitahachi.

"Sensei, why haven't we done a single mission yet." she said with anger in her voice.

"You know why, to do a mission you need a squad of 4 ninja. Our squad is missing one more ninja." he replied.

"Then why are you battling with this guy, shouldn't you be finding a new team-mate."

"Well you see, "this guy" is your new team-mate. I was testing his skills and he's good"

Kitahachi jumped down from the wall. She took a long hard look at him.

"What's your name" she said demandingly.

"Kitahachi, Kitahachi Genda" he said a little nervously.

"What's your skills?"

"Umm" he mumbled with a blank expression.

"What's you skills? Are you good at gen-jutsu, tai-jutsu or nin-jutsu? What type of jutsu do you use? Wind style, fire style, water style, lighting style, earth style?" she said with even more anger than before.

"I'm a lighting style, but I use fire style. I don't know any lighting jutsu. My biggest skill is my speed and tie-jutsu" he said confidently.

"So, your fast eh?" said a voice from behind him.

Kitahachi turned around to see a boy around his age. He couldn't see much of his face because he wore a hood. Kitahachi wondered how he got behind him without him knowing.

"Kitahachi these are you new team-mates. Hori Hyuga and Eizo Kurohiko. Now that your all here I name this squad, squad 9."

Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!

The next chapter will be online the Monday after this chapter goes up. Keep reading to see what happens to Kitahachi.


	4. Chapter 4

The story is set in a similar universe as the "Main Naruto" universe. Some events in the main Naruto history my be altered to suit the story. If you haven't read the last chapter, do so to understand the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 "Teamwork"

It was the day after squad 9 assembled. Kitahachi got up early because Takasugi told them to meet him in the training grounds outside the gates. Sumio made breakfast in their new home. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the house.

"What's all this for?" said Kitahachi who had just woken out of bed and was rubbing his eyes.

"Well, today is a big day foe you. Today you join your team to train together and improve teamwork. You'll remember this day for the rest of your life"

Kitahachi sat down and ate. When he was finished eating he was met by the sight of Sumio standing in front of him with a large box.

"Here, this is for you. Just a little present" he said with a smile.

Kitahachi opened the box to set of cloths inside.

"Go ahead try them on"

Kitahachi tried them on. It was a sort of short kimono that stopped at the waste like his old training gear. The ends of the arms where cut of as well and around the neck was fur. The cloth was blue with a blue belt to tie everything in at the waste. Under he wore a black vest the same that Sumio wore. He wore a ninja tool holster on his leg. He walked out from his bedroom after getting changed.

"Nice fit. Do you like it?" asked Sumio

"Yea, its fells tight to my body and wont wont weigh me down while doing tie-jutsu" he replied kicking the air in front of him.

"Now you look like a ninja who means business. But, hold on, something missing?" he said pretending he didn't know what it was.

"AHA, of course, your headband" he said taking his hands from behind his back to reveal a hidden leaf headband.

The cloth of the headband was black. Sumio tied the headband around Kitahachi`s head.

"Now you look like a shinobi of the leaf"

"Thank you. Its just what I needed"

Kitahachi went to the training grounds to see the hole team already there.

"Oh, Kitahachi, so nice of you to join us" said Takasugi sarcastically.

"OK, now you're all here we can get started. This will be and exercise to build teamwork. The aim is simple. Touch my headband."

Hori looked at Kitahachi and Eizo wondering was that all they had to do.

Takasugi made some hand signs.

"Ice style, Ice wall jutsu" he said putting his hands to the ground.

Suddenly it became cold. The moisture in the air gathered around Takasugi and began to freeze. There was now 4 walls of ice surrounding Takasugi. Each very high, probably as high as the walls in the stadium.

"Begin!" shouted out Takasugi from the thick ice.

The whole team looked at each other and said nothing. Kitahachi determined to be the first to touch his headband. He applied chakra to his feet and began to climb the wall of ice. Not even 2 feet on the ice when he slipped of. It was obvious that walking up it was not an option.

It was now Hori's turn. She approached the wall and went into a stance, ready for battle. Her hands where covered in chakra that looked like blue flames. Then she struck. But she left to damage to the ice whatsoever. It was now Eizo's turn. Hori got out of the way while Kitahachi got up from the ground. Eizo stood where he was and brought out a kunai with a paper bomb at the end. He through it at the wall of ice and made a hand sign to trigger the explosion. It sent a crack up the wall. But not a second after the wall began to repair itself. Kitahachi was still determined. He stood in-front of the wall and made some hand signs.

"Fire style, Fireball jutsu"

He hoped to melt the wall making an entry to Takasugi. But as the section of the wall began to melt it soon repaired itself making it even thicker.

"Just stop its useless." said Hori.

Kitahachi stopped and listened.

"We need to work together. Its a teamwork exercise remember."

Kitahachi thought to himself, trying to conjure a plan. But suddenly Eizo began to run around the walls in a circle trying to find a week spot. He stopped and pulled a sword from his back. It was a small sword with oddly no guard. it was completely black with no proper handle. It looked more like a black bar that was pointed at he end than a sword. He poured his chakra into it. The sword now had a blue aura around it. He raised it above his head at quickly slashed it down cutting the ice. It was a deep cut but again it repaired itself.

"So much for teamwork Eizo." said Hori sarcastically.

"Shut up" said Eizo in a low tone.

Even though Kitahachi and Hori didn't really know Eizo at all they where both surprised by what he said.

"I didn't go through the academy and become a genin to bossed around by a brat like you. I will bring honour to my family. To do that I cant relay on weaklings like you two."

Kitahachi and Hori looked at him with surprise. Then Kitahachi got angry.

"Weaklings? What makes you so strong" he said angrily.

Kitahachi eyes now started to cloud red. Eizo noticed it but said nothing.

"What gives you the right to talk to us like that. Where are all genin here so who do you try to act like your better than us" he said, his anger rising.

"Pfft, whatever" said Eizo putting his hands in his pockets and looking away.

That annoyed Kitahachi even more.

"Calm down Kitahachi, don't let him get to you" said Hori.

Kitahachi calmed down, and the red mist in his eyes began to fade. Kitahachi looked at the wall and tried to figure out, how to get through it. He knew that once it is damaged, there is only a second or 2 before it repairs. Single attacks weren't good enough to make an entry by themselves.

"OK I got a plan. But we all have to do our part. Understood?" he said emphasising it to Eizo.

Hori nodded, then after a few seconds, Eizo did to.

"Good. Eizo you will attack first with your sword. Then ill use my fireball jutsu. Straight after I stop, Hori you strike with your attack OK"

They stood in a line, one behind each other in the order of their attacks. And without any signal they began. Eizo cut the ice with his chakra infused blade, that sent a crack the whole way up the wall. Then straight after Kitahachi used his fire ball jutsu. Releasing all his breath at once for maximum heat. And finally Hori struck with her hand covered in chakra. There was a hole, they could now see Takasugi, standing in the centre. But the hole wasn't big enough for anyone to go through. With no time to talk, Eizo gave Kitahachi a nod, and Kitahachi automatically knew what he meant. So Eizo struck again, straight after Hori with his sword. This made the hole bigger in height. After that Hori and Eizo jumped out of the way wile Kitahachi used his fireball jutsu. This melted the ice widening the width of the hole. It was now big enough for someone to go through. Hori prepared to go through when, Takasugi gathered his chakra and clapped his hands together, causing the ice to crush together closing the hole. Hori, who was positive that they had failed, looked around to see that Kitahachi wasn't to be seen.

Takasugi stood, surrounded by 4 ice walls, relieved thinking he was able to close the wall in time before anyone got through. But then he heard a voice from behind him.

"To slow" said Kitahachi.

Takasugi turned around in disbelief to see Kitahachi. Kitahachi poked his headband, and Takasugi undid his jutsu. The walls fell, and Eizo and Hori stood with a smirk on their face. They stood side by side, and Kitahachi went over to join them.

"So did we pass?" said Hori with a smile.

"...Yea..." said Takasugi, still in shock of what happened.

"This boy, is amazingly fast. Its unbelievable. I didn't even see him leave from where he was standing when I closed the entry" He thought to himself.

"Well done. You have good teamwork. When you know each others, strengths and weaknesses you will work well as a team. Spend the rest of the day, improving your skills. They next time I see you we will be heading out on our first mission. Good luck" said Takasugi before he left the training grounds. They where pleased with themselves, smiling at each other. Eizo spotted a man looking at him from the entrance to the training field. Eizo left Kitahachi and Hori and approached the man.

"Did I do well father?" said Eizo

"Was it you who touched your senses headband?" said his father with a stern expression.

"No father" said Eizo

"Not good enough. You are a Kurohiko. Bring honour to your family" said his father angrily.

"Yes father" said Eizo with his head down.

Kitahachi spent the rest of the day training alone, in the training grounds. Thinking about the days events.


End file.
